This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with excavating and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a retrofitted excavator tooth attachment.
Excavator implements, such as excavator buckets, trenchers, etc., are commonly provided with one or more teeth releasably secured to the implements for convenient replacement as the teeth wear out. In the past, such excavation teeth were secured to noses on adaptors positioned on lips of the implements, with various forms of pins, wedges, etc. being used to releasably attach the teeth.
Early attachment pins were installed and removed by hammer impact, which was later widely recognized as unsafe and inconvenient, leading to development of non-impact methods of attachment. Unfortunately, most of these non-impact attachment systems are unduly complex, costly, inconvenient to use and/or unsuited to the hostile environment of an excavation operation.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are needed in the art of excavator tooth attachment. Such advancements could include provision of an improved attachment system which can be retrofit to existing adaptor noses, or which can be provided for newly designed adaptor noses.